


Social Anarchy

by BaraSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Timeline, Anger, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Like, Mentions of Death, Mild Angst, Multi, Multiverse Theory, Parkour, Punk reader, Reader has a dick, Reader's hella soft, Really Bad Puns, Reverse Harem, Sans is an idiot, Skeleton Puns, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spraypaint, Update as I go, a lotta music references, all of them are idiots, but will actually stab you, freerunning, mentions of abuse, monster racism, this is gonna be a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraSans/pseuds/BaraSans
Summary: Striding out on your own always seems so good when you're 16, but when your 23rd birthday rolls around, your life doesn't seem so idyllic anymore. Dead set on making a difference during the short time you have on this Earth, you seek to right what wrongs you can, armed to the teeth with spray paint and skateboards. You don't expect to literally crash land into the lives of several skeletons, but can you really say you're complaining?Don't think for a moment that you'll be left /lion/ around by these guys, and sure, life sucks, but with these boys, it seems a bit more bara-ble.[• Everyone but Sans and Fell belongs to me•-Undertale© Toby Fox





	1. Rush Hour

 Ah yes, Monday. Your absolute favourite time of the week.

You meant no offence to the day itself (that is, if days were sentient,) but the little bugger just seemed to drag on and on, clocks incessantly ticking slower and slower as you faced the daily grind. Poor Monday, hated by all and loved by the few... although you had to admit, they weren't _always_ bad..just boring, you supposed. At least until your job was over, then Monday became the most blessed day in the world, a day of many joys and freedoms to your humble name.

Packing up your bag for the day was a cherished moment indeed, making sure everything was neatly placed and secured, just so you could get it all scrambled up as you downright raced from the building that housed your office job. You were, in the most general terms you could muster,  _bland_. Uninteresting, unimportant, just another worker in the production line at a forgettable company that didn't really sell much of its stock, but never too little as to actually go into liquidation. It still confused you as to how the company stayed afloat, but you weren't one to question the way of capitalism so long as you got your paycheck. Heading down the stairs that lead up to your workplace, you paused with a sigh.. The rain was coming down hard as forecasted earlier that day, filling the busy streets of Glasgow with crystalline puddles that were quickly disturbed and muddied by those that rushed by. Still, you had a ton of work to do tonight, and it couldn't be put off a second longer. No rain shower was going to stop you.. Steeling yourself, you braced yourself into the rain, moving quickly through the streets to head for home.

The subway was packed per the usual. It always was during rush hour, people crammed in like sardines just to get home quicker. Still, it beat walking in the rain, and that was really the only reason you took the underground. Whoever willingly put themselves in a stuffy hellhole filled with the tired and grumpy workforce obviously had a deathwish. You willed time to move quicker so you could get out of there, already pressing up awkwardly against a stranger. A few apologies and two stops later, you were free, racing up towards the surface to make the rest of the quick journey home. 

* * *

Oh thank sweet merciful Christ you were home.

A tired sigh had barely left your lips when you heard the argument begin above you, a shrill piercing voice filing your sensitive ears. God, this place was a dump. You'd barely unpacked since you'd arrived over 2 months ago, and you didn't intend to now. The rent here was unnecessarily pricey, not to mention that your landlord, while as sweet as he was, couldn't afford to keep you housed here for much longer. You began to strip out of your wet clothes, lazily tossing them towards the hamper and missing completely. It didn't matter now anyway, not when there was so much to do. You could hear your phone buzzing noisily on the table as you grabbed some darker clothes. A black makeshift tank-top with ripped sleeves, black and red finger-less gloves and jeans. The denim was special to you, mainly black with a lighter red rather than grey. Of course, you had some trusty good-grip shoes to 'boot'.... 

You needed to get out more.

You finally responded to the insistent buzzing of your phone, glancing through a few texts.

 **housecat:** _he wont fucking shut up_

 **housecat:** _istf why tf do i live wih him still_

 **housecat:** _eats all the food drinks my fucking drinks_

 

 **housecat:** _its like another me except im way better looking_

 **housecat** : _babyteeth?_

 **housecat:** _stop prettyin yourself and respond_

 **housecat:** _____ im serious_

 **housecat:** _if you dont respond im going to kick your door down_

 

You rolled your eyes with an amused smile, enjoying how riled up your friend was. You and ‘Lion’ had been chatting on and off for a few months now, long enough to have figured out you lived close to each other, and to swap numbers. You had yet to meet him, but from what he'd told you, he was a monster, a rather powerful one if his bragging was anything to go off.

 

At first it had just seemed like nonsense to you- all this stuff about SOUL power and just how strong humans could be if they harnessed it, but the more Lion told you about it, the more you began to question what your own SOUL was capable of. You didn't even know its colour, and Lion had said something along the lines of ‘not being able to read you’ if he wasn't with you, whatever that meant.

 

If you had to guess, you’d probably say it was a bright red of some sort. He’d spouted something about the Monster Ambassador having a red SOUL and being very Determined.

 

Still, you couldn’t afford to keep wasting time.

 

 **me:** hi serious i’m _____

 **me:** and im not ‘prettyin myself’, i just got home

 **me:** this is sorta a bad time, i’ll text you later.

 

You felt bad for leaving him like that, knowing he was probably going to break his roommates neck at this point. He had to wait though, just as you had been forced to do the same the entire working day. You tossed your phone onto your bed and grabbed your backpack, sliding open your window to take in the petrichor of the fast approaching night. The rain had passed for now, but you still drew up your hood and donned your gas mask, leaping out onto the adjacent rooftop that was only slightly lower than yours.

 

With the click of your window signifying it was closed, you turned and fled across the rooftop, boots thudding with each gleeful step you took. You weren’t by any means amazing at free-running..but it was definitely an enjoyable pastime of yours.

 

The meetup spot was only a few blocks away, but you enjoyed the time it took you to get there. This was becoming a weekly thing for you now, meeting up with several other masked people you didn’t really know all too well.

 

….Okay, putting it that way made you sound like an idiot. You had justification though! With the recent resurfacing of the less than ‘friendly’ Monster race and their consequent intermingling with the human species, tensions had already begun to rise. There wasn’t an outright _ban_ on magic use...but it was heavily looked down upon. Humans feared Monsters and magic.. Who knew. That was why the things you and your group did were so influential. Magic-infused street art was steadily spreading across the city. It was how the few individuals that made up your merry gang changed little parts of your world and stood up against the raging injustice you’d all seen and felt.

 

It wasn’t long before you met up with your gang, the smallest of your group perched atop an AC system. Fell was, by far, the one in charge of The Gang. You all had decided to keep your identities hidden, for the sake that the magic use and street art...was completely and utterly illegal. Fell was only a head shorter than you in height, but the man radiated power. It felt like testosterone rolled off of him in waves, so much so that his very scent was easy to pick up when you approached. It was a deep smell, with hints of dark chocolate and pinewood, and it clung to your body even in passing.

 

Now, however, you were stood right by his side, feeling those deep red eyes that sat ever so snugly in his inky black sockets boring into yours, a relaxed grin spreading across your face under the gas mask. This was home, where you were comfortable: right by his side.

 

“welp….’s justa ‘bout all of us ‘m guessin,” came his gruff baritone. If his scent was like chocolate, then his voice was the richest batch of that cocoa-goodness that had ever been produced. Smooth and rolling like a calm ocean; you could feel yourself relaxing even after only a few words.

 

“e’re getcha canistas ‘n shit ready. gotta nice spot picked out, courtesy of our ole pal bossman in ‘is highchair.” Bossman...Fell’s little pet-name for the Monster-Human relations governor. He was a filthy weasel of a man to all that knew him, interested only in Monsters for the copious amounts of gold they brought up with them. The market was soaring as far as you knew, but you were never really one for keeping up with the fluctuations of the economy.

 

That hardly mattered now though, and you pushed the thoughts to the back of your mind as you picked up a few canisters, feeling their weight in your hands before you pushed them into your backpack. This was what you’d been waiting all day for, to run with your friends across the rooftops and to spread your influence to all corners of the city. There were more monsters than humans in your little brigade, many of which you found fascinating and beautiful.

 

A flame elemental, a monster girl made entirely of goo, slime molds, frogs, fish..

 

All of them were interesting in their own right, but none more so than Fell. The way his bones appeared to just glide over each other as he moved was mesmerising, moving almost silently across the obstacles in your path. Bones were seemingly just an interesting concept to you..you wondered just how many of them you could name? Tibia, fibula, ribcage...and the 203 others.. Well, that was one thing that your Biology class had taught you, you guessed.

 

The two of you broke away from the main group as he directed them onwards, leading you down lower towards the train tracks. This was widely known as Horror territory to those that lived within Glasgow’s confines. Each major city in Scotland had some form of ‘timeline’ in it. The world that you lived in was widely known to those that existed  _outside_ the confines of its reality, that this was the Alpha Timeline. Fell had only briefly mentioned it in passing one night when the two of you - worn out from running - had collapsed next to each other on somebody’s roof, staring up at the stars and chatting. It was something you hadn’t forgotten; you supposed you never would.

 

The shaking of a spray can pulled you from your wandering thoughts, prompting you to pull out your own. Ahah, orange and red - a perfect match in your opinion. Stepping back to take a gander at the wall and double checking your gas mask, slow lines of red began to seep across the chiseled brickwork. This was always the best part of what you did: feeling and seeing Fell use his magic to etch out a design.

 

“Magical sketching” You mumbled to yourself, a small chuckle leaving your lips as you moved forward, following his design with black ink. Large sweeping curves forced you to stretch your back to reach, the ink only barely reaching the top. “Oh, c’mon...stupid thing..reach” You grunted, suddenly being shot upwards as your legs caught on broad shoulders. You glanced down to see Fell’s skull looking up at you between your thighs, a wide and toothy grin etched onto his face.

 

Regretfully, that did things to you that you _really_ wish it didn’t.

 

You took a deep breath and gave him a gentle thwap on the head, grunting as you continued to spray.

 

“Don’t just surprise me like that, dumbass. I could’a sprayed paint in yer sockets. Wouldn’t be smilin’ so fuckin’ much if that ‘appened, eh?” The peal of laughter was as clear as a bell in your voice, the same voice that made a certain someone’s SOUL speed up dangerously.

 

“come offa it, flower, it’s called _pain-_ t fer a reason.” His laugh was deep and throaty, which were not the best words you could use to describe it in this predicament you found yourself in. He released you from his hold once you’d finished the outline. You had to admit, the man definitely had creative flair, a large heart with two bones crossed over it’s middle now adorning the once empty wall. “Nice...now we just colour the damn thing.” You grunted, beginning to dig through your paints.

 

“Green maybe-”

 

“n-no!”

 

You paused in your rifling, turning to look up at Fell. It was the first time you’d heard him stutter, and in all honesty, you weren’t sure how to feel about it. A man such as him, so self assured and confident - stuttering? It wasn’t like him in the slightest. It left a feeling of unease in you.  


“What- uh..what's wrong?” You questioned, flipping a can of paint in your hand. Your gaze was unwavering, steady and focussed completely on him.

 

_please keep looking at me_

 

“i just..uh..don’tcha think there's uh..a nicer colour?” He coughed a little into his fist and tossed a different can to you, the same colour you’d picked in the first place.

 

“Oh, yeah this’d look good. Blends with the red of the bones I guess.” You mumbled. You liked this colour..it felt.. _right_ to paint with it- intimate in some confusing way. You’d always been drawn to it, in clothing, hair colour, even in the sunset itself. A burning, fiery colour that streaked through your vision every time you close your eyes. With a satisfied hum, you gave the can a good hard shake, the clatter of the metal ball like music as you moved up to the wall  raising the can to begin spraying and-

 

 **_“hey! get away from there!”_ **  
  
You both froze, staring at each other at a loss of what to do. Before you could even think about running, you were being dragged along the tracks by your wrist, Fell’s footfalls frantic against the gravel that lined the way beneath you. The two of you fled the area without so much of a second glance at who had discovered you, the rest of your cans laying abandoned by the wall in a slumped heap, kicked or thrown wildly away as incriminating evidence.

 

All of them, including the one you were about to use, oozing bright orange paint onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been literal years since I wrote anything substantial so bear with me folks.  
> BIIIG PROPS TO SONAMYLUFFER101 WHO PROOFREAD THIS CHAPTER I LOVE YOU BABY  
> Currently stuck between having reader 'meet' Lion or Fell properly at this point. You want that bara or the tiny eggy boy?


	2. Your Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you ramble about trains, and have an exposition.

The trains in Glasgow weren’t the easiest things to deal with on a daily basis. Your main residence was in the nearby city of Hamilton, but both your job, and your usual group ‘hang-out’ were right in the heart of the city. Each time you needed to go out, your fairly limited choices of transport consisted of a bus, a train, or an Uber. Buses were - for the most part - out of the question. Those that ran to the city center were almost always packed to capacity, and you really didn't feel like standing for the 45 minute journey. Uber’s were scarce around your area, which meant you needed to walk for at least a good half hour before you were ‘in range’, and as Autumn was drawing to an end, and the days got colder and darker, it really wasn’t a stellar idea to be wandering around a place you weren’t completely familiar with yet.

 

So, trains it was!

 

Hamilton West was the closest station to your home, and by far the easiest to navigate. The trains that ran to and from the station were usually pretty decent at being punctual, and due to the aforementioned packed busses, the trains were always pretty quiet. You had a favourite seat on a particular carriage, 6 rows back from the entrance on the left side, in carriage 3. It was here that you found yourself sat, gazing anxiously at the text messages that had been exchanged recently between yourself and..him.

 

**housecat:** _i think im ready ta meetcha_

 

**you:** _Are you sure? I know you said you were worried that I’d find you scary.._

 

**housecat** : _well, i'm not exactly somethin ya see everyday, flower. i don’t want ya thinkin that i’m gonna eat ya._

 

**housecat:** _unless ya ask nicely, i suppose ;)_

 

**you:** _Get out._

 

This incessant bickering between the two of you had continued for the majority of your train journey, but as you were drawing into Glasgow Central, the nagging tug of anxiety had settled itself deep in your chest, and began pouring like the sands of an hourglass into the pit of your stomach. What was he gonna be like? What kind of monster was he? His name.. _was_ Lion.. so maybe that eluded to the fact that he was a _lion monster._ Now that would certainly be interesting..and a certain fandom would have a field day with artwork.

 

In your mind’s eye, you envisioned him as a tall and slightly beefy Lion man. His mane was messy, as he’d told you plenty about his extremely lazy nature. That seemed to fit in with how real male lions behaved. He would probably wear a tight, but not _too_ tight grey tank top, and the fluff of his chest would peek out over the collar. Hey, maybe he would wear a collar too? That would definitely be cool.

 

The more you imagined Lion, the less you felt your anxiety gnawing at your stomach. It became less of an endless rush of sand, and more like the gentle pitter-patter of a spring shower. Regardless of what he looked like, you knew you would be open and welcoming to him anyway. He was your best friend for over 4 months now, you’d accept him no matter what.

 

As the train pulled into the station, and finally let itself come to rest, you stood and began to gather your things. You’d bought him a little pack of gummy bears, hoping that he would enjoy them. You’d almost scarfed the pack down during your bout of anxiety - they were your absolute favourite treat. Alighting from the train proved to be a little dangerous; someone had stopped too close to the platform’s edge, and you almost tripped over them as they knelt to tie their laces.

 

==============================================

 

Lion was a mess.

 

I mean, so was his room so he fitted in pretty damn well. His large phalanges tapped out a few responses to you, a single bead of sweat running down his skull. How could he explain this in a way they’d understand?

 

_‘most people just run as soon as they see me, doll’_ Too woe-is-me, he didn't want their pity.

 

_‘i’m pretty much an omen of death’_ No, too edgy, even for him.

 

_‘i dont want to lose you’_ Thaaat was a little too much. Actually, that was way too much. Get rid of it.

 

He heaved a heavy sigh, leaning back so his skull hit the pillow. With fuzzy eyelights, he glanced over at his clock. 1:34pm...he was due to meet them in 6 minutes. His hands came up to paw at his face, dragging them down with a grumpy groan. Why had he even entertained the thought of meeting them, and, what was even more puzzling, why the hell had he brought it up?!

 

The only solace he drew from the fact that he’d asked, was that he got to actually _see_ you. God, he couldn't count how many days he’d wasted fantasising about what you might look like. Your hair, your eyes, the way you walked and talked.. He was desperate for it, you could argue he was even thirsting over it. 

 

 Ew, no, that sounds like something Alphys would write in a bad fanfic about humans and monsters falling in love. She was into stuff like that. 

 

“Fucking...hell.” He grunted, his eyelights sliding back over to the clock. Ah, it was 1:40pm…

 

Wait **_W H A T ._ **

 

Ohhh shit, he was supposed to _be there_ by now! Scrambling up from the bed, he barely had time to check his phone, snatching up keys, and his wallet from another pair of pants he’d thrown off last night, which were now stuck _to the wall._ He’d fix it later.

 

Probably.

 

Maybe?

 

Ok, no, he wouldn’t.

 

He was halfway out the door of his room, when it finally hit him that - Hey! You can teleport you dumb fuck! - and with that, he simply let himself fall through the code, to land safely in

 

~~Snowdin~~

 

Glasgow Central.

 

================================================

 

Well, you weren’t underneath a train. So that was ab-fab. You gingerly pulled out your phone to check your messages, still deep in your little game of ‘guess-the-monster.’ 

 

**you:** _I’m here!_

 

**housecat:** _me too. think i can see ya. im by the cafe door._

 

Oh stars...he was here. He was right here and he could see you. The moment of truth had finally arrived for you, not just to find out what kind of monster he was, but also to meet your very best friend. Slowly, you turned, putting your phone into your pocket, looking up into inky black sockets, with a single red eyelight sat comfily in the left one. It was like an arrow had been shot through you on a rope, and was tugging you towards him. Every nerve in your body told you to Go, because you were Supposed to Go to him, and that deep-seated anxiety latched onto that arrow in your chest, and tugged. Hard.

 

On shaky legs you dawdled, then walked, and then ran. Faster than you probably should’ve, and he was bending, arms open, watching you Go, because every part of his SOUL was begging you to Come.

 

Being in his arms was like being cuddled by soft duckies and being wrapped in the very feeling of safety. Lion was not a lion, as you had speculated. He was a skeleton, a giant version of Fell, and the homey feeling of being by Fell’s side had multiplied into a single, deafening thought.

 

_This_ was where you were supposed to be. _This_ was how you were supposed to feel. Whether by choice, or by magic, you stayed snuggled in his hold, with that one thought stuck in your very SOUL.

 

_Stay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh good god this took me a while to find the motivation for. a biiiig thanks to snyland for beta-ing this chapter. go check out their newest fic, [I Met My Soulmate In The Grocery Store](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939509/chapters/37168013), its an amazing spin on the Classic x Reader narrative!
> 
> soooo, i shall attempt to update more frequently. dont count on it tho, im really bad at keeping track of stuff now that uni's in full swing. thanks for checking this out though!


	3. Grillbuffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your artwork is removed, and you meet Lion's friend.

Spray paint was first invented in 1949, by a Norwegian engineer by the name of Erik Rotheim, as a way to better paint his skis. It was used mainly for home decorating, and the function of the aerosol can spread to use in pesticides and deodorant. Graffiti and street art, however, began to surface in the 1980’s. This was roughly 10 years after the emergence of the Punk movement, whose ideologies were centered around individualism, non-conformity, and anti-corporatism. Hence, when monsters had first emerged back into society, Punk had exploded back into the mainstream. Like with most things, there were those who opposed it, and the monsters integration into surface-life had been met with some opposition. 

 

Absentmindedly shaking the can in his heavily scarred hand, the bright orange paint oozed over his phalanges and dripped to the ground. Had it been merely a few months prior, it could well have been blood that dribbled along his palm. A single crimson eyelight scanned over the tag left on the wall by the station. He had to admit, it was bold for someone from Underfell to stray so far into his territory. 

 

Axe crushed the can in his hand, watching it spurt out its paint like a sliced artery. Yeah, it was pretty bold, but also insanely stupid. The place reeked of foreign magic, which could’ve been taken as the Fell’s trying to push their way into Horror territory. Still...he didn't exactly see it that way. Before he’d even seen the two, he had caught the telltale whiff of sweat, and distinctly _heavy,_ laboured breaths. A human, voluntarily coming into _Horror_ territory? Now, that was extremely rare. Out of the 4 timelines that had converged on the town, his kind, _Horrortale_ as Classic had called them, was the least liked. Sure, you had monsters that wore black and were edgy, a literal _mob_ running around, but the people that had to kill _to survive_ were the ones that were looked down upon….

 

So yeah maybe they ate a few humans. 

 

Big deal!

 

Giving a curt sigh, he got to work removing the magic that had been smeared disgustingly over the wall. Personally, he hated the design on the wall. It was the most unoriginal thing he’d seen in their street art. A SOUL, and some bones. Christ, seemed that _someone_ was attempting to woo their little human friend. It made him sick to think about. Anything that wasn’t food made him feel nauseous. Back in that literal hell that they’d escaped from, he had little time to entertain the thought of being with someone romantically.

 

That was what he told himself, at least, because he distinctly remembered several nights that he’d done… less than sanitary things to the remains of a corpse. He’d just wanted something to hold, something that wasn’t a torn up pillow. He didn't really remember who the corpse used to be, and in all honesty it didn’t really matter. He was just...lonely.

 

So now he couldn’t sleep with anyone, because he’d taken several bites out of that corpse by morning. 

Whoopsies…

 

Once the magic had been removed, all that was left was the black outline of the graffiti. Dragging his hand that was covered in orange paint down it’s center, he left distinct claw marks, and traces of his own magic to ward them off. If they knew what was good for them, they’d steer clear.

 

It still _stank_ of that other skeleton though, and he had to cover his nasal hole as he quickly left the area. His mind wandered back to the human though..and he would continue thinking of them for the rest of the night.

 

======================================================

 

Soft duckies… Was that really the best way to describe him? Maybe..silk and lace? Fluff and foam? Well, whatever it was, you definitely liked it. Lion’s arm was like cuddling a big puffy pillow, that could also move and walk alongside you. He’d mentioned something about a nice cafe down near his house, so that's where the two of you were currently headed. 

 

“so, what’re yer hobbies? i remember ya tellin’ me that y’like art?” Came his rumbling baritone. With all of their similarities, it was difficult not to compare Lion against Fell. For one, their voices were completely different. Fell had a rougher, and sort of gravelly undertone to his voice, which you knew most likely came from his smoking habit. You didn’t smoke yourself, but if it was what Fell wanted to do, then that was up to him. He didn't really… have any lungs to get cancer in, after all. Now that you thought about it… how did he even inhale?

 

Lion’s voice, on the other hand, was definitely _felt_ more than heard. When he spoke, you could feel the low-frequency vibrations shaking into your bones. His voice ebbed and flowed against your ears like a gentle tide, lapping at the shoreline. It was calming, and left you feeling like you were floating in a gentle sea. It made you feel safe, like it was somehow made for you.

 

You couldn’t choose one over the other, they both had parts of their voices that made your knees weak. Fell’s testosterone-fuelled rough voice made you feel like you were falling over, and that he would slide in to catch you in an extremely cliche dip. His accent wasn’t Scottish...more, Bronx? Definitely from New York...which was weird considering he lived under a fucking mountain his entire life.

 

Lion, however, wrapped you in a feeling of comfort and safety. You weren’t falling with his voice, more like it was holding you up in a way. A structural support, or a pillar of strength. It seemed fitting for a man such as he. His accent seemed to match Fell’s, but was definitely lower and lacked the rougher edge that came with his counterpart. It was...really odd actually. Lion and Fell both had the same gold tooth, the same eyes, even the same facial structure. It was like they were identical, the only main difference being their size.

 

Oh Jesus, the entire time you’d been musing to yourself, you hadn’t answered Lion’s question. 

 

“Oh! Uh, yeah I dabble in a bit of artwork, I guess.” It was definitely more than a ‘dabble’ with the kind of things you did with Fell, but it wasn’t like you could tell Lion that ‘Hey, i make illegal magically-infused street art with someone that looks exactly like you, but smaller!’

 

Yeah, you didn’t want to scare him off with a statement as weird as that. 

 

“So uh… which district are you from? I know there’s a couple different ones for different… uh..”

 

“timelines, yeah. i uh, i’m from underfell.” He seemed...a bit apprehensive about that fact. Was Underfell like, some sort of bad timeline? You could recall that human scientists had been fascinated about the whole ‘alternate timelines’ fiasco, but the 4 monster monarchs had kept any sort information about it under tight wraps. Only a _very_ select few were privileged enough to have that sort of information, and even then, they were closely monitored by the Mob timeline. 

 

Yeah, you really didn't wanna get caught up in that sort of stuff...especially with people in the Mafia. Absentmindedly, you tried to imagine Lion and Fell in suits like the Mafia boys wore...Unfortunately, you found yourself getting a little bit _too_ into that idea.

 

“here we are, flower. pop a squat.” He gestured to some chairs by a large window, which had quite a nice view onto the street. You had so many questions to ask Lion, some of which may have been a bit too eager for your first meeting… So, for now, you just decided to order.

 

The menu was filled with many different types of confectionary, and strangely enough, street food too. As you glanced around, you noted that the majority of customers were monsters, a few of which seemed to be of intermingling timelines. A few monsters in suits sat by the back, and you swore that the smaller of the two was staring at you. They were a bit too far back to see what type of monsters they were, their hats seemed to obscure quite a large portion of their faces. It was almost pitch black, save for the pair of white eyelights that had settled unwaveringly on you.

 

Strangely enough, you looked up into the same eyelights as your server came to greet you. He was a stocky dude, with a white shirt rolled to the elbows, and a purple apron tied around his front. He wore black slacks, with a single white stripe down the side, and you swore that you could see pink fuzzy slippers as you glanced down. Your eyes then snapped back up to his nametag, which had a lazily scrawled ‘sans’ over the name of another employee. 

 

He..seemed to have noticed your quick analysis of him though, though he didn't seem too miffed about it. In fact, his relaxed grin seemed to signify the opposite, like he was almost amused.

 

“heya, welcome to grillbuffet. what can i getcha today?” Oh...wow. Sans’s voice was lighter than both Fell and Lion’s, but somehow it made you feel..warm, and happy. Almost like he’d told you an amazing joke, and you’d only just managed to stop laughing. He had this aura of a good time around him, and it felt like he was trustworthy. His eyes were the most mesmerising you’d ever seen. Usually, you would be seeing red against black when you looked into the face of a skeleton, but seeing his soft white eyelights looking down at you, a little bit fuzzy around the edges, and bigger than Fell or Lion’s...well, it was hard to describe. It was like you wanted him to keep looking at you..but you also wanted to watch him, without having his attention on you.

 

Once again, it was Lion that broke the silence, dragging you out of your internal monologue, and your gaze from Sans’ face. 

 

“classic, didn’t expect ta see you here.” Lion smiled softly at Sans, almost fondly. From how Sans perked up a bit, you could clearly see that he was also happy to see Lion. It made your heart swell to see the two getting on so well, and when Sans turned back to you, he held the same look in his eyes that he had when looking at Lion.

 

He looked at you like you were the moon, mysterious and ever-changing, or like you were a galaxy that was spinning slowly towards him, full of twinkling stars and beautiful clouds of gas.

 

“Uh…” You had broken, and that tugging began again in your chest, that you had to Go to him. 

 

You resisted, and the feeling disappeared.

 

Clearing your throat, you glanced down at the menu. “A uh..burger?” You asked, looking up at Lion. He seemed to have come to the same conclusion, and gazed at you with a gentle smile. 

 

“yeah, double order of burg please, sansy.” 

 

Sansy? Oh, that was adorable. Maybe if you got closer to the cute server, you could call him that too. The small skeleton smiled and shot you both a wink, and took the menus with his magic, heading into the kitchen with your orders.

 

“so, you seem like you’ve got somethin on yer mind,” Lion hummed, resting his elbows on the table, and then his chin on his left hand. “y’wanna spill the beans?” 

 

You nodded softly, and turned towards him. You had quite a lot to ask him; the timelines and the districts, his life and what he did, or how he knew Sans. When your food returned, you would begin the Q&A, but for now, you simply settled yourself into a casual chat with him.

 

Despite the calming atmosphere and the amount of fun you were having together, you still couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that someone was watching you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanksssss to skelesansation for beta-ing this chapter. go check out her latest work [Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130794/chapters/45465232), an amazing fic about Mobtale Sans and Reader!
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's my twitter!](https://twitter.com/remote_puntrol) Please come bug me on there, I occasionally post my artwork.


End file.
